


Nightmare

by shutuprichie (Hyunjins_lipring)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie/Richie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjins_lipring/pseuds/shutuprichie
Summary: If Eddie needed him for something -- anything -- Richie wanted to be there for him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Nightmare

Richie awoke in the middle of the night to a subtle knock on his bedroom door. With a groan, he rolled over to glance at the clock across the room, which read 2:18 am. At this hour, he knew it could only be one person. If it had been anyone else, Richie most likely would have told them to screw off. 

“Come in,” he announced into the dark, propping himself up on his elbows. 

The door slowly creaked open, Eddie poking his head through the narrow gap. “Were you sleeping?” he questioned. 

Richie shook his head. “No,” he lied. Eddie seemed anxious about something, perhaps even scared, and Richie didn't want him to feel guilty about waking him up. If Eddie needed him for something -- anything -- Richie wanted to be there for him. 

* * *

When Eddie’s name had appeared on his phone screen the night before, Richie immediately sensed that something was wrong. They hadn't spoken to each other since defeating Pennywise, and that was months ago. Eddie had claimed he was just calling to catch up, but Richie didn't buy that. Neither of them had ever been ones for small talk. 

“Why did you really call me?” Richie had urged, his voice calm yet stern. 

Eddie let out a trembling sigh before answering. “I left Myra.” 

Richie felt ashamed for the small burst of happiness that bloomed in his chest. He knew how difficult it must have been for Eddie to make such a drastic, life-changing decision, but Richie was proud of him for it. Eddie deserved to be with someone who made him genuinely happy. Someone who appreciated him. And that someone was not, and never would be, Myra. 

“Come stay with me,” Richie had offered, well aware of how crazy he sounded. Eddie lived in New York, and suggesting that he trek all the way across the country just to be with Richie was a bit of a stretch. 

“Um…” Eddie chuckled awkwardly. “I think I'm going to have to take you up on that. I spent all the money I had on a plane ticket just to get here.”

“Here?” Richie repeated. “You're already in Los Angeles?”

“I didn't know where else to go,” Eddie admitted, the sorrow in his voice breaking Richie's heart. 

* * *

The soft moonlight shining through the bedroom window reflected off of Eddie’s tearful eyes. “What's wrong?” Richie asked, worry settling into his bones. 

Eddie shoved his hands into his sweatpants pockets, his shoulders tense. “Can I sleep in here tonight?” he asked sheepishly, casting his eyes downward. “I had a bad dream. A nightmare. I just don't want to be alone right now.”

“Yeah, of course,” Richie answered without hesitation. He pulled the comforter back, scooting over to make space for Eddie. 

After a brief moment of hesitation, Eddie shuffled over to the edge of the bed. He climbed in, lying stiffly on his back with his hands folded atop his stomach. Richie lied on his side, watching Eddie with concerned eyes. There were only about twelve inches between the two of them, but to Richie, it felt like a thousand miles. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Richie asked. “Your dream?”

“Not really,” Eddie responded, staring blankly up at the ceiling. 

Richie understood precisely how Eddie felt, as he had had plenty of his own sleepless, terror-filled nights. It wasn't until he had gone back to Derry that he even remembered why he had been having nightmares in the first place. Since he had returned home to California, they occurred less often, only about once every few weeks. 

These new nightmares were different, though. Before, they were often just Richie running away or hiding from something. The dreams were vague, and he always woke up only able to recall the general feelings of fear and dread, but never any details about what had actually happened. Now, his nightmares were horrifyingly graphic, and usually involved his friends from Derry -- being separated from them, not being able to help them, watching them die right in front of him. These dreams were -- literally -- his worst nightmares. 

Breaking him out of his traumatic memories, Richie noticed the corners of Eddie’s lips beginning to twitch downward. A tear travelled down his temple, settling into his ear. Richie reached out to trace the path of moisture with his pinky finger, gently wiping it from Eddie’s skin. 

Eddie clenched his jaw as more tears welled up in his eyes, and Richie knew it was only a matter of seconds before he would break down completely. He yearned to comfort Eddie, but he wasn't quite sure how. Choosing the right words to say during these types of moments was never Richie’s strong suit, but Eddie was now shaking all over, and Richie needed to do something soon. 

Before he could lose his confidence, Richie reached his arm across Eddie’s body and pulled him in close. The smaller man didn't protest, burying his face against Richie’s chest. 

“I'm sorry,” Richie whispered, gently stroking the back of Eddie’s head. His hair was so soft, and Richie tried his best to ignore the vigorous pounding of his own heart. 

“It's not your fault,” Eddie replied between sobs. 

Richie knew that. He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for, but the fact that there was nothing he could do to stop Eddie’s nightmares made him feel useless. 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Richie asked, searching for some sort of guidance. 

“Just hold me,” Eddie muttered, wrapping an arm around Richie’s waist. “And don't let go.”

How could Richie to say no to that? He tightened his hold on Eddie, allowing him to cry into his nightshirt. 

“You're okay,” Richie assured him. “You're safe. I've got you.”

Richie had had to say goodbye to Eddie too many times in his life. Now that they were together again, Richie was never going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> It: Chapter Two is finally on HBO so that's lit.


End file.
